illusions
by BlondeGinger711
Summary: "He's not worth our time."Hermione  spat glaring at Malfoy as Luna quickly turned her head facing Malfoy. The string appeared once again, a red ribbon tried between their hands connecting them. "The ribbons'" Luna muttered. Full summary inside


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**_

_Summary:_ _"He's not worth our time."Hermione spat glaring at Malfoy as Luna quickly turned her head facing Malfoy whose expression looked similar to Hermione's. The string appeared once again, a red ribbon tried between their hands connecting them. Luna turned back as everyone had ribbons connection to each other's hands, but they slowly disappeared and only Hermione's and Draco stayed. "The ribbons'" Luna muttered. "They're awfully pretty."_

**_illusions_**

_One shot_

* * *

><p>Luna lovegood lifted her head from the Ravenclaw table and glanced at the Gryffindor table, where her friends Ginny and Hermione where sitting. Currently Draco Malfoy was talking with the golden trio and Ginny… Well it seemed more likely he was making fun of them. 'He's such a misunderstood boy…' Luna thought as she dreamed of looking back at her plate. She fidgeted with her pasta a bit as she glanced back up at them, their voices getting louder by the minute. Her eyes scanned Hermione as she stood next to Malfoy. 'What was that?' Luna thought 'Have Nargles into my ears again?' She thought as she starred at Hermione and Malfoy…There was some sort of string attached to them around there pinkies, but it wasn't that clear. Luna quickly stood up and slowly walked over to them as she heard there voices loud and clear.<p>

"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked glaring at Malfoy like he was a filthy. "We already told you to piss off!"

"Come on guys, this is stupid," Hermione announced. "He's not worth our time." She spat glaring at Malfoy. Luna eyes flickered from Hermione's brown eyes to Malfoy's blue cold ones, as Hermione grabbed Harrys arm and walked away. Luna glanced back at Malfoy as saw his eyes filled with some kind of emotion. What could it be? Anger? Hate? Agony? But it looked different; she hadn't seen anything like this before.

"Filthy Mudblood." Malfoy spat as he looked at Hermione's eyes, which looked hurt. Luna quickly turned her head facing Malfoy whose expression looked similar to Hermione's. The string appeared once again, a red ribbon tried between their hands connecting them. Luna turned back as everyone had ribbons connection to each other's hands, but they slowly disappeared and only Hermione's and Draco stayed. Everyone stood there in the moment as Malfoy turned around heading to the Slytherin table.

"You two can't walk away the ribbon's still there, you should take it off." She started as the trio Ginny and Malfoy eyed her. "But it would be a sham there awfully pretty."

"What are you babbling about Lovegood? I don't see any ribbon's here!" Malfoy snickered as he walked off.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Hermione asked kindly.

"The ribbons." She replied once again. "You saw them right Hermione or do you have to much flutter berry worms in your hair?"

"I didn't see them Luna…." Hermione started slowly. "I'm sorry, what did you see?"

"You and Malfoy had a red ribbon tried on your hands." Luna said looking off dreamily.

"I really doubt Malfoy would where anything connected to me Luna." Hermione smiled softly. "Maybe you're the one with flutter cherries' in your head."

"Flutter berry worms…." Luna corrected as she glanced off in mid space, as she followed Hermione and Ginny to the Gryffindor table.

"What did you say about, about the red strings Luna?" Ginny asked. Ginny was use to Luna's 'imaginary' ideas but she couldn't help but question her idea's and actually think they were real.

"Well at one point everyone had one…" Luna sighed dreamily as she gazed at the enchanted ceiling. "But then everyone's disappeared and only yours stayed." Luna said as she fixated her gaze at Hermione.

"Did I have one?" Ginny asked as Hermione gave her a sharp look as if she was asking her to shut up.

"Yes," Luan started. "You and Harry have one." Luna muttered as she started waving her hand in the air. "They're awfully lots of Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Ignoring her comment Hermione and Ginny went back to eating.

"What do you think there are?" Ginny asked after a couple of minutes.

"I'm not really sure…." Luna sighed as she fidgeted with her fork on her plate. "But I heard about something like that before from a friend of mine from Japan." Luna said as she lifted her head from her plate.

"Then what do you think they where?" Ginny nagged on.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they where Red strings of fate." Luna admitted as she spoke so quietly that it seemed she was talking to herself.

"Um, Luna I really think you got it wrong this time." Ginny said softly. "I doubt Hermione and Malfoy will ever get together."

"Yeah," Hermione said as she when back to her food. After a couple of minutes Luna glanced up from her plate and saw Hermione starring of at the opposite side of the room. She turned around and saw Draco malfoy who had caught her eye. They looked like they were having a telepathic battle across the great Hall. Draco Malfoy's so called Cold emotionless silver blue eyes now had a hint of something untellable in them as he starred into Hermione's warm chocolate brown eyes. Luna's eyes flickered back to Hermione who was still starring back at Malfoy as her eyes fell upon the door and back to Malfoy. Malfoy still looked at her with those intense eyes as Luna turned back to Hermione.

"Um guys, I have to go to the library right now," Hermione started. "N.E.W.T.S is coming up next year and I have to study. Sorry." She smiled softly as she headed for the door.

"Well do you want to hang out at Hogmeade tomorrow?" Ginny asked Luna. But Luna wasn't focusing on Ginny she was starring at the enchanted ceiling as she glanced at Malfoy who was heading for the same door Hermione when thru seconds earlier.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading; my friend gave me this idea one day .I had to re-write this so it took forever to write. Please Review, I would really appreciate it. =) **_


End file.
